


Found

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Owen and Tosh dabble in the fine art of hide and seek





	Found

It was a very quiet night for being on rift duty, Owen thought. There really didn't need to be two of them here, but he didn't mind sharing the otherwise empty hub with Tosh. A few months ago it might have been awkward, trying to find enough work to keep him occupied and out of conversation range. Now that they'd been dating for three months, it was a comfortable silence as the hub thrummed about them, each engrossed in whatever they were doing. He didn't notice her until she was standing almost right beside him, a mug of tea in her hand. It was nice having her that close.

'Ta,' he said, taking the proffered mug. 'How's that time lock program going?' Three months ago, he couldn't have cared less. Funny how life changed.

'Still a few bugs, but I'm making progress.' He smiled. She really was brilliant.

'Quiet night,' she observed.

'Mmm,' he agreed.

'Not much to do to pass the time except work.'

'Spose.'

'Jack and Ianto would probably be playing naked hide and seek by now,' she mused.

Owen caught the odd look playing across her face. Did that meant what he thought it meant?

'You want to play naked hide and seek?' he asked incredulously.

She blushed slightly. 'I thought, maybe since no one else is here we could give it a try? I can turn off the CCTV. No one would ever know.'

Owen nearly spat out his tea. He had no idea Tosh was even capable of such thinking. Then again, she had shagged that alien posing as a woman. He put the mug down, smirking as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a chaste kiss.

'I think Jack has finally corrupted you.'

She blushed again, still unused to being the object of Owen's affections.

'Do you even know the rules?'

'Ianto might have mentioned them once or twice,' she confessed.

He chuckled. 'Now there's another one that's full of surprises. I've never met two more conservative people so thoroughly tainted as you two. The rest of us don't stand a chance.'

'So do you want to know how to play or not?'

'I suspect I already know more than I'd ever hoped, but perhaps you can educate me on the finer points.'

After a few minutes discussion, they were both similarly apprised of the rules.

'You go first,' Tosh said, 'and I'll count.'

'Hang on, you were the one who wanted to play in the first place, and now you want me to get my kit off first?'

'You only get to keep the clothes I don't find. I just thought it might be more fun if you had to come find me half dressed.'

'Why do I get the feeling you've been planning this with Teaboy?'

'I don't know what you mean,' she replied coyly. 'One, two, three,' she began.

'You'll get yours, you sly little minx.'

'Better starting running, Owen, or you won't have any clothes left. Four, five, six...'

He was beginning to understand how Jack felt when Ianto held him hostage in a not dissimilar way. It was partly frustrating, and partly arousing.

He ran, tripping over himself as he tried to pull his shoe off, mid flight.

 

Owen was a little surprised to be called into Jack's office the next morning. As far as he was aware, all his reports were up to date, and he hadn't done anything that warranted a telling off.

'Close the door,' Jack instructed.

Oh, that didn't bode well, he thought worriedly. He tentatively sat in the chair opposite Jack, trying to read the body language and the expression on Jack's face.

Jack gave him a brief smile before reaching down into his drawer and pulling something out with the tip of his pen, dangling it over his desk for Owen to see.

'Yours?' he asked, raising an eyebrow as he studied the Calvin Klein underwear.

'Er,' Owen said, hastily grabbing at them and tucking them into his lap, out of sight. 'Might be.'

'Ianto found them in the microwave this morning.'

'Sorry, I,' Owen didn't know what to say after that. What could you say?

Jack was still smiling. At least he didn't seem mad, though he might still be amused in remembering the look on Ianto's face at the unusual discovery. 'Can I give you some advice?'

'Something tells me you're going to anyway,' Owen said resignedly.

'The trick to naked hide and seek is remembering where you hide your clothes. It may seem easy at first, but once you're found, well, things sometimes go in a different direction, and clothes aren't needed for that part.'

Owen couldn't believe he could feel himself blushing at their conversation. This was never meant to happen.

'See,' Jack continued, 'the way I like to remember is by using mnemonics. For example, I might use the phrase "Ianto likes to shag outdoors completely butt naked". Ice chest, locker, Tosh's drawer, subetheric resonator, observation room, cells, boardroom table, nesting area. See?'

Owen was struggling to follow, still stuck on images of his coworker, arse bared in the freezing cold Cardiff air. The rest of what Jack said after that became irrelevant.

'Trust me,' Jack said. 'Practice makes perfect. Cheating helps, but I wouldn't try it too often. Tosh is even better with computers than Ianto, and she'll know straight away. But you're welcome to stay back one night and watch how the professionals do it.'

Owen blanched visibly. 'I think I'll pass.'


End file.
